Nobody's a Nobody (HTFF Version)
'''Nobody's a Nobody '''is an irregular musical episode. It shows Jordan K, his family and other people around Happy Tree Town all taking part in this musical song. It's based on the Gumball episode, "The Compilation", and the song is the same name. Starring Jordan K Hovee Jamie David Joshua & Jessica Featuring Cuddles Giggles Toothy Lumpy Petunia Handy Nutty Sniffles Pop Cub Flaky The Mole Disco Bear Russell Lifty and Shifty Mime Flippy Splendid Lammy Trippy Superspeed Robo Star Ale Rip Torn Howdy Pia Xinx Flicky Sir Gron Hippy Fireball Lessy Rex Sapphire Fungus Ava Ziggles Britton Guddles Fuddles Buddy Waddles Spot Gutsy Cheesy Puffy Pranky Hoppy Spoke Peppery Meaty Nippy Elliot Wooly Buck and Chuck Pierce Josh Plushy Devious Crafty Bastion Licky Sickly Timber Decker Jacky Doc Todd Emily & Kit-Kat Cryptie Gloomy Thirsty Stacy Hatchy Foxy Brushy Vanilla Bun Raymond Paws Raylene Irin and The Clams Emojie Kibble Spark Lucy Clover Daphne Paws Cascade Daydream Softy Lil' Raccoon Nurse and Cast Sheepy Maine Fizzles Cotton The Entertainer Dexter Calorie Trixie Crafty Sweets (BuckandChuck) Amp Stampy Ellie Cascade Howl Luna Appearances Cro-Marmot Pappy Truffles Cheesy Nursery Doe Generic Tree Friends Lyrics Jordan K: You're my half brother and my fully-fledged friend Hovee: We're buddies forever from beginning to the end Jordan K and Hovee: Nobody's a nobody And everybody is weird like you and me Hovee: Don't have to look beside me to know that you were there Jordan K and Hovee: If two things act as one, are they still a pair Nobody's a nobody And everybody is weird like you and me Jamie: I'm the sugar, you're the lemons We're a real lemonade But you're the brothers that I'd never trade Jordan K, Hovee and Jamie: Nobody's a nobody And everybody is weird like you and me David: You're my right hand guy and the shoulder that I cry on Joshua: My brain's beyond confused Jessica: And I'm to lean a while on David, Joshua and Jessica: Nobody's a nobody And everybody's weird like you and me The whole Jordan K family: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip or fly If we're going different ways you're my kind of guy Difference doesn't matter if nobody's the same There's no two clouds alike in the great big sky Jamie: So don't be scared to come out of your shell, too Jordan K: There's always someone out there to love the real you Brushy, Daydream, Bun and Paws: Nobody's a nobody And everybody is weird like you and me All the Canons and Fanons (Chorus): You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip or fly If you're going different ways you're my kind of guy Difference doesn't matter if nobody's the same Sickly: A space for every star in the great big sky (cough) Chorus: Do do-do-do do do do do-do-do-do Do do-do-do do do do do-do-do-do Nobody's a nobody And everybody is weird like you and me Weird like you and me Trivia This irregular musical episode features all the HTF cast. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Music Category:Music Videos